Meant to Live
by Kitten2007
Summary: When a Stitchpunk meets the cast of the movie, how will things turn out? And will she learn what her role in life is? Rated T for violence and mild swearing. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Prologue

_

* * *

Ruin._

_That was what has become of the world, ever since humanity became extinct and machines turned against the ones who had gave them life._

_The world seemed almost lifeless with the humans gone and the machines down, there was no sign of life to be seen or heard of._

_...Almost..._

_Only one source of life is still known to be living. Creatures called Stitchpunks. Small dolls part machine but with the souls of human beings._

_These creatures are meant to live so life may continue..._

-

"All clear...", said a stitchpunk after she looked both ways as she stuck her head out of a tunnel made of junk. She was tall and had a muscular built, she had the number "32" on her right arm between her elbows and shoulder. She wore a brown sash with a wrench hanging on it resting on her back.

She climbed out of the hole helping a small group of other stitchpunks. They were scouting around for junk they could use as weapons or anything else they might find useful. The last one coming out was slightly smaller than the rest except for first one who seemed like a giant to her. She had a light brown like dress with a rusty red brown sash around her waist, on her back was the number "20" printed on.

"U-um... Th-Thirty-two..?", she asked in a frightened voice. "Yeah 20, whats wrong?", the tall stitchpunk now known as 32 asked the stitchpunk now known as 20.

"N-nothing, but I just want to know something...", she said looking around, "Wh-why do I have to come on this mission? I mean I don't have any fighting experience so I won't be much helpful at all..."

"20, this might help you learn a bit of world outside of home, okay I admit its not much but still, also I promise I won't let anything hurt you"

"Promise?"

"You've been my friend for years, so yeah pretty much", 32 said as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Right after she said that the group heard a deep growl above them, looking up they saw a skeletal cat with a red eye and a eye with a light bulb shining on them.

"Split up! I'll keep it busy!", 32 ordered as she pulled her wrench out and charged at the beast as it jumped down. Like cockroaches when the lights turned on the group split up. 32 was keeping the Cat Beast busy, it stood on its hind legs ready to pounce on her, till she slammed her wrench at its stomach knocking it into a barrel with a huge hole big enough for it to fit in. 32 then slammed her body against it causing it to roll down a hill, it then hit what used to be a lamp post, it climbed out it had trouble keeping balance before it fell to the ground.

32 ran towards a half destroyed house climbing into the broken window to its basement. There she met her group. "Okay, everyone here?", she asked as they nodded before she noticed something, "Wait a minute... Wheres 20?"

-

Meanwhile, 20 nearly ran off a steep cliff of garbage, she tried to keep her balance, but the old board she was standing on titled down and slid down to the bottom, as she hit the ground she began to lose consciousness.

Before she did she could have sworn she saw a light coming towards her seeing a figure along with it.

* * *

Authors Note- Not much I admit... but hey, its just the prologue so it most likely would be short, will write the rest soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Guys! We can't just leave 20 here!", 32 said to her group after awhile from trying to find their missing comrade. They all met up back at the basement, they were sitting on a shelf that was conveniently near the window.

"32, we don't even know if she's alive or not..."

"That's why we have to keep looking! Even if she's dead, I need to see her body as proof, and it would be right to have a burial for her if she is dead"

"32, will find her, maybe she already went back to the haven already..."

"I hope your right...", 32 sighed before climbing out the window as she and her group head to there haven.

-

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE**?!", 32 exclaimed in both anger and confusion. She and her crew were both in the elders council room at their haven.

"32 calm down", one of the elders said, "You may go and search for her tomorrow morning-"

"TOMORROW MORNING?! She''ll probably be dead by then!"

"32, you need to rest and its too dark out to go looking for her right this minute. Besides she may find her way on her own"

32 then let out a frustrated growl before storming out. 32 went down the hall and in her quarters made from a wooden crate with a hole in it that posed as a door. She pushed the curtain out of the way as she hung her wrench on a nail sticking out before sitting on an old roller skate that she used as her bed. She growled as she punched the wall. She then sighed before lying down. The idea of her sister like friend being killed by The Beast clouded her mind.

"Dammit 20...", she muttered in a worried tone, "Where the hell are you...?"

-

"Ugh... ", 20 groaned as she started to open her eyes. She found herself in a room full of tools and herself on an old roller skate.

'_I must be in the infirmary, but this looks different somehow..._', she thought to herself as she began to get up.

She pushed the curtain out of the way and found herself in a giant room that was in ruins.

"This definitely isn't haven...", she mumbled. "I see your awake", she heard from behind her, she turned around to see an old stitchpunk carrying a cane and wearing a peculiar hat that had a candle on top of it with a piece of glass in front of his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you", He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder before she could turn and run. He then added with a chuckle, "Too old to any way"

"Um, excuse me sir...", she started as she looked around, "But where am I...?"

"With us...", he said just before another stitchpunk came into view. He had buttons on the front and as missing his left eye.

"2, 1 says he wants to see yo-", he then stopped when he noticed 20, "Hey, your awake"

"What does 1 want to see me for?", the old one, know known as 2, asked. "He wants to know why it took you longer to get here", the other one said.

"U-um, who's 1? And who are you guys?", 20 asked meekly.

"Oh, sorry I'm 5 and this is 2", 5 said as he gestured to himself and 2. "Where you created by a human by any chance...?"

"A human?", 20 said in confusion before shaking her head, "No... I was made by other dolls... But who's 1..?"

"He's our leader", 2 replied, "and what were you doing out there?"

Before 20 could answer heard a grunt sound right behind her as she saw 5's expression look a bit frightened. She turned around and saw a bigger stitchpunk, taller than 32 but looked a bit more stocky. He was carrying a cleaver that looked as if it was originally a kitchen knife. And it looked like he had an 8 on his right shoulder

"1 wants too know why the hell it's taking you so long and-", he said in a deep gruff voice before noticing 20. He then pointed his cleaver at her adding, "And who the hell is she?"

"I found her in the emptiness", 2 said as he placed a hand on 20's shoulder to keep her calm. The giant doll glanced from 20 to 2 then back at the newcomer before grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. 20 let out a surprised squeak as she was lifted off the ground and carried off with the other two dolls following behind.

"GAH!", she yelped as she was carelessly tossed into a bucket like elevator. She looked up to see 8 looking over at 2 and 5. "Get in", 8 grunted to the two, they did so.

"Hold on", 5 advised 20 while helping her up. Bucket slowly went up as 8 was turned a crank inside the miniature elevator, grunting in the process.

When 8 stopped turning the crank, they reached another floor. There was a a small chess board, a small forge that served as a fire place, a calender that had the numbers "7, 3 and 4" crossed out, and long red carpet that started at the entrance and ended at a throne. Sitting at the throne was an old Stitchpunk that had a peculiar hat on with a penny attached, a red cape that had a ruby colored brooch, and had a staff just as peculiar as the hat. It had half of a gear attached on top.

"What took you so long?", he ordered as 2 and 5 came out first, "And what were you-?"

He stopped in mid sentence as he noticed 8 holding 20 by the shoulders above the ground.

"And who is this?", he snapped as he got off of his chair and walked forward, 8 dropped 20 on the ground facing down.

"He said he found her in the emptiness", 8 replied while pointing at 2, the odd looking stitchpunk meanwhile was examining her number on her back.

"What?", he then turned towards the other old doll, "Why would you bring some one here? You don't know if this girl will bring harm to us!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, 1? I couldn't just leave the poor child..."

"...Um excuse me..?", everyone's attention turned towards the female stitchpunk who was still faced down, "C-could I get up now...?"

The giant stitchpunk grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up forcefully, when he let go she staggered a bit to regain her balance 1 then turned back to 2 with an annoyed look; "Do you realize the time you wasted, you could have led The Beast straight here! You-"

"The Beast?", 20 stopped and thought for a moment until realization dawned onto her, "Oh no! The Beast! My friend was fighting it, I have to go back to see if she's alright!"

"If The Beast got to her, then thats the end of it", 1 stated coldly. "B-but she could still be-", 20 tried to argue back but fear crept into her making it hard for her to think clearly. Images of 32 and the rest of her scout team destroyed with The Beast over them gnawing on their remains. She then shook her head. "W-well, I'm going back to find her and the rest of my group...", 20 said with determination until she stopped at the elevator remembering something important.

This was her first time out of the haven, and she doesn't even remember which direction it was.

* * *

Authors Note- Sorry to stop here but I'm getting writers block...

pleased review and let me know what you think


End file.
